War letters
by AceSpadez1134
Summary: This is a sad story about a stranger bringing new about the battle going on to Princess Celestia. He also brings a letter for Princess Cadence. I hope you all like it.


A stranger walks closer to the front gate of Canterlot Castle. He wore a heavily decorated formal military uniform with enough color on the front of it that he often joked that he had left over fruit salad on him at all times. The simple thought of such a lame joke brought a small smile to his face. His features were hard and intimidating, made even more so for a large scar on the left side of his face, running from his ear to his nose and across a gray blind eye. This didn't stop, he had learned to live it and his family had as well.

His hooves clopped along the stone leading up to the gate where two guards crossed their spears in front of him.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the one on the left asked him.

He stopped and looked at the ground, then spoke, "I bring news from the front lines regarding Captain Shining Armor."

The two guards looked at each other with a little worry, then the one on the right asked him in a cracking voice, "What has happened to the Captain?"

"I am sorry, but I must speak to Princess Cadence only." The stranger said while still looking at the ground.

The guards lowered their spears and stepped to the side, concern crossing their faces. The one on the left spoke again. "If you continue straight ahead they are getting ready for Princess Cadence's filly shower."

The stranger flinched a bit, then tightened his jaw. The guard continued, "I will call ahead and let someone know you are on your way."

The stranger nodded, then walked past the guards, who watched him not sure what to make of his behavior. A little ways in the strangers mind wandered back to his family. How devastated they had been when he came home with a bandage on his face, and then when he told them he would never see out of that eye again. His mother, Celestia bless her for being so strong, was the only one who never shed a tear in front of him. He knew however that she had held a strong face for him because he heard her every night, crying to Celestia, "Why did it have to be my baby boy?" He looked up at the large front door, shaking off his thoughts of the past. He saw that another guard was waiting for him.

The guard perked up a little when he noticed the stranger.

"You must be the one I was sent to escort inside?" The stranger just nodded. The guard turnes around and pushed open the doors with magic. "Then follow me please."

The stranger followed the guard and proceeded into the castle.

Meanwhile in the throne room Princess Celestia is happily watching faithful student and her friends decorate. Next to her her sister Princess Luna was taking a small nap, not used to be awake at that time of day, and Princess Cadence who every now and again shot a streamer up to Rainbow Dash as she flew around putting them up.

Pinkie Pie shot her party cannon without any warning and covered Rainbow Dash in confetti and streamers.

"Pinkie! Watch where your shooting." Rainbow said to Pinkie.

Pinkie looked up at her and smiled. "Wow Rainbow Dash, I didn't know you wanted to be decorated as well. Isn't that Rarity's department?"

Everyone started to laugh as Rainbow Dash started acting all angry and started to chase Pinkie. Princess Cadence laughed, then abruptly stopped, saying, "OH."

Celestia looked at her, "What's wrong Cadence?"

Cadence smiled up at her, "She is kicking."

Luna's eyes snapped open and jumped over her sister. "Oh, I want to feel."

Celestia giggle a bit as Cadence allows Princess Luna to touch her slight bulging stomach. Luna's eyes softened, then she said, "Oh my...Celestia, you need to feel it."

Celestia smiles at her, "I have sister...But you may want to somepony else try."

Luna turned around and everypony else is in a line waiting for Luna. Her face turned red, and she said, "Oops, I'm sorry everypony."

She walked back over to her seat on the other side of Celestia, too excited to get back to sleep. Everypony else took turns excitedly taking turn feeling Cadences baby kick. Luna looked up at her sister and asked, "Have you ever thought about having kids Tia?"

Celestia's face turned a bit red and she looked down shyly, a rare moment for the powerful and majestic alicorn. "I won't lie. Yes, I have. Many times in fact."

Luna leaned in closer, excited to hear what her sister had to say. "What is holding you back?"

"Luna, why are you so interested in this?" she asked, embarrassed.

Luna's eyes became dreamy.

"I would love to have my own baby." She said as she put her hoof up to her face as if to hide it. "Oh, It's just a small wish but I still want one."

Celestia smiled at her, then said. "Well Luna, I think you..."

She broke off as the doors to the throne room opened, and the stranger walked in with the guards behind him.

"What is wrong?" She asked the guard.

He bowed to her then spoke, "This pony says he has news from the front lines and a message from Captain Shining Armor, Ma'am."

Celestia looked at the stranger, who hadn't looked up at anyone. "What is your name young stallion?"

"I am Sargent Mine Sweep Ma'am." He said in a loud and commanding voice, steeling himself.

"There is no need to shout." Celestia said, smiling at him. "What is the news you bring?"

Still not looking up at her, he spoke. "Th southern kingdom surrenders, and everypony is waiting to come home as we speak."

The throne room filled with loud cheers as Princess Twilight ran up the Princess Cadence and they happily embraced. They both yelled together, "He's coming home!"

Celestia smiled at everyone, but glanced at the stranger, who hadn't moved. "What is it Sargent?"

"I...I have a letter for Princess Cadence your Majesty." He said as he started to shake. Celestia could tell something wasn't right, and she looked at Cadence. Cadence looked back at her, then slowly walked down to the stranger.

"I am Cadence." She said with a little emotion. The stranger still didn't look at her as he reached around pulled a letter from a pocket and held it out to her. She looked at and noticed Shining Armors handwriting on it. Celestia could tell from where she was sitting that it took him an effort to hold the letter, as if it was made of solid lead.

"I was...supposed to make sure your received this, Princess." The stranger said as she used magic to take it from him. As she did, he dropped his head, as if being relieved of a heavy burden.

Cadence looks at the unopened letter and wished with all her heart that she didn't have to open it. The seal was broken as her mother and father in-law walked up slowly next to her, with concern on their faces. She swallowed hard as she opened the letter and began to read it to herself. About halfway through she began crying, "No, please no" When she reached the end of the letter she fell to the floor like the last leaf in fall. She cried loudly as she fell to her knees, "No...my...Shining..."

Twilight walked over to the letter but was magicked up to Celestia, who started to read it. The stranger pulled his beret lower over his eyes as tears began to fall freely from his face. Celestia slowly lowered the letter as tears started to fill her eyes.

Luna looked up at he, "Tia? What's wrong?"

Celestia looked at the letter, and then at Cadence, who was being comforted by her mother, Twilight, and Fluttershy. She stood up and walked down to her as the others backed away. She wrapped Cadence in a hug as she said, "I...I' am so...so sorry, Cadence."

Cadence began to cried louder as Twilight walked up to next to her with tears in her eyes.

"Celestia, please tell us what has happened?" She asked, fearing the answer.

Celestia looked at Mine Sweep who is now crying continually.

"Did you know him?" She asked him sadly.

He looked at the now blurry floor. "Yes your Majesty. He was my best friend."

She went over and wrapped him in a hug as well, Then turned to the other with tears running down her face. She tried to clear her throat, but the dryness and lump in it almost made it impossible.

"Capt..." Her voice crack, and she stopped and tried again. "Captain Shining Armor..." She did her best to hold her emotions back, as in a few moments she would need to be a pillar of strength for a lot of ponies. "Was hit with a rogue lightning blast from a combat caster for the Southern Kingdom." Everponies faces either filled with surprise, shock, or a combination of sadness and terror. She continued. "He was rushed to a medical tent where he was pronounced dead even before they could do anything."

Twilight had tears running down her face, as her heart fell to the floor.

Twilight's mother screamed, "NOOOO!" as her husband embraced her and she fell to the floor.

Applejack ran to Twilight and embraced her from behind.

"Twilight?" she asked her friend. She could tell that the news had hit her hard as she sat there with her mouth hanging open and tears falling down her face freely. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity all went over to comfort Cadence. Rainbow flew down to Applejack to help comfort Twilight.

Luna walked next to her sister with tears falling down her face. "Sister?"

Celestia looked into her sisters eyes and that was all that it took for the powerful princess who can raise and lower the sun to break down into her sisters embrace.

Mine Sweep, still crying, gave the weeping family a final salute and turned and walked slowly toward the door. He quickly glanced to his right and noticed a glint of purple armor.

"I know this hurts Captain, but please know that they will make it through this." He said. He looked back at the other ponies and smiled a little. "Even I can tell they are stronger than you thought." A cool breeze blew across his face. "I'll be alright as well, Armor." He saluted again. "Permission to leave, sir." Fresh tears fell to the floor.

Rainbow Dash looked over to the door where the sound came from, but no one was there.

"Where did that soldier go?" She asked as she flew over to the door. She noticed a wet beret on the floor. She looked up at the rest of them and show them the beret. "What happened?"

They all exchanged glances and finally decided that he simply hadn't wanted them to see him crying, so he just ran without taking his beret. Cadence looked at the door and noticed the same glint of purple armor. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you...and...I'll miss you."


End file.
